No Air
by merder4everandever
Summary: He used to think love was enough. Turns out...it's so much more. What happens when you can't have the people you love? What happens when the people you love can't have you? A Kris/Junior story


**Alright I'm going to be honest with you; I've only watched a couple episodes of seasons 1-3. But I have recently become addicted to the show this season (mostly because of that damn writers strike!!!) And couldn't help but drool over Ryan Sypek (wow, that man is HOT!) But anyways, I have always been a fan of Kris/Junior, so I want to give this a shot. Be warned though, I might get some plots mixed up since I haven't watched the show that long, but I think I got a good handle on things. So make sure to review and tell me whether or not I should continue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just this story and the characters I may or may not make up.**

**Summary: Junior is getting married to Laura so he should be happy, right? But in the back of his mind, Kris is the only person he is thinking about. What comes next? Does he get married and live with not having Kris. Or does something happen that changes everything and everyone forever…**

Prologue

_Denial, it's not just a river in Egypt…it's a freaking ocean_

It was a normal day. The sun was blaring, the wind was crisp, and the ranch was bustling with horses. It was a normal day; except he was getting married. He had wanted this, Laura was beautiful. Not to mention, his parents loved her. It was perfect, the way it was supposed to be. He was Junior, it was his obligation to his father to marry this wonderful girl who loved him and cared about him. It was the way it was supposed to be. Yet, when Kris came back, he couldn't get his mind off her. He knew she came for Wildfire, but in the back of his mind, he secretly hoped she came back for him. He had waited, for as long as he could. He had waited because he loved her. But the strange thing was he never loved anyone. Sure, he got a billion girls, and was the most popular guy in high school, but he never fell in love with any of them. They were either after him for his money or just to raise their social status...nothing more. Then Kris came. That very first day he set eyes on her, something changed. She was different than the rest of them. She respected him. She wasn't afraid to tell him off or slap him or even scream right in his face. He enjoyed that about her. She was strong. They had tried to make it work, but for one reason or another, they never seemed to stay together. He used to think love was enough, but it turns out…it's so much more.

"Hey," Matt smiled entering Junior's room. "Ready for the big day?"

He sighed, looking himself in the mirror. "I'm getting married," he breathed, finding it hard to control the shaking of his hands.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Matt laughed, jumping aside his best friend. "I'm happy for you, Laura's awesome and totally into you."

"Yeah," he nodded, shaking Kris from his mind. "Yeah, I'm lucky."

"She looks gorgeous too man, I saw her coming out of her room."

Junior nodded, trying so hard to envision his life with her. But all he got was the press, the paparazzi, and his dad…nothing he wanted. "That's good," he said indifferently, taking another deep breath.

"Junior…don't worry. This is the right choice."

It was supposed to be the right choice. But why did it feel so not right? Why did it feel so forced? "You think?"

"Definitely," Matt nodded, placing a reassuring hand on Junior's broad shoulders.

"Then I guess I should get this over with."

* * *

It was a normal day. Wildfire was recovering nicely, and enjoying her company. The sun was shining, and everything looked peaceful, serene. It was a normal day. But then it wasn't. Her best friend was getting married. Her ex-boyfriend was getting married. The man she loved was getting married. She would never admit it; she couldn't love him after everything that had happened. It was time to move on. But she couldn't. He was Junior. He cared about, treated her differently than all the other men in her life. He loved her, or used to love her. Why did she let that slip right through her fingers? Why did she give up on them, on him! Why did everything seem this complicated? 

"He's getting married," she inhaled, her nostrils filling with the bitter aroma of hay and dust.

She glanced at her watch; the wedding was in a half hour. She should go, she knew she should go. But she couldn't bring herself to see him walking down the aisle with _her_, kissing _her_, loving _her_.

"God Wildfire!" she moaned, moving to pet the beautiful horse. "What should I do…?"

"I think you better hurry up." The voice of Dani Davis echoed through the stable. "The wedding is soon."

"I'm not going," Kris stated, moving towards the other side of Wildfire, grazing her hands against his soft mane along the way.

"And why not?" Dani asked, crossing her arms.

"Because I don't want to." She continued stroking him, her hands moving faster and faster along his smooth skin.

"You have to!" Dani protested, "Junior is counting on you there, you're his best friend!"

"Matt is," she whispered, holding back the tears that stung her eyes. "He has Matt, he doesn't need me there."

Realization dawned on Dani's face, her facial features softening. "Oh my God…are you still in love with my brother?"

Kris looked up, her eyes glassy. "No," she looked down, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "No, of course not."

"Oh my God…" her friend repeated slowly. "Then…then why are you here if you still love him?"

She looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Kris!" Dani walked across the stable, stopping right in front of Wildfire. "If you love him, you should be doing everything in your power to tell him that. If you love him you have to…"

"He doesn't love me Dani!" she cut her off, surprised at the tone of her voice. "He doesn't love me," she said, her voice low. "He loves Laura."

Dani hesitated, her soft brown hair floating in the wind. "I wouldn't be so sure about that…"

Then she turned on her heels and walked away, disappearing into that sunny normal day, leaving Kris alone…

_Hope is a good thing, maybe even the best thing, and no good thing ever dies. _


End file.
